


Клин клином

by Catwolf



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Background Slash, M/M, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Поначалу Энтони боялся. А потом стал ловить себя на мысли: он хочет, чтобы это уже случилось. Чтобы бояться было больше нечего.





	Клин клином

**Author's Note:**

> Мысли парня, который в четвёртом сезоне хотел заразиться от Бена ВИЧ. Все события и поступки героев взяты из сериала, я просто попытался понять, что чувствовал Энтони.

Есть такая поговорка: если человек слишком сильно чего-то боится, он начинает стремиться к тому, чтобы это случилось.  
Чтобы перестать бояться.  
Раньше, когда Энтони слышал эти слова, они казались ему верхом идиотизма. Разве человек, который боится, допустим, попасть под машину, станет бегать через дорогу в неположенных местах и на красный свет? Разумеется, нет; наоборот, он будет крайне осторожен.  
Разве человек, который боится простуды, станет пить холодную воду и ходить зимой в лёгкой куртке?  
Разве человек, который боится заразиться ВИЧ…  
Поначалу Энтони боялся. Боялся ужасно – настолько, что даже старался по возможности избегать секса с проникновением, ограничиваясь совместной дрочкой или отсосом. Не глотая. Так ведь риск заразиться меньше, правда?  
Но он есть. Он всегда есть.  
Ранки во рту… прокушенная губа, порвавшиеся презервативы…  
И не все презервативы – достаточно плотные…  
Пару раз Энтони даже прерывал прелюдию и уходил от парней, с которыми собирался переспать. Прости, я не могу. Я вспомнил… у меня важные дела… да-да, в другой раз – обязательно. Я тебе позвоню.  
Тем, от кого ушёл, он ни разу не позвонил. Ему было стыдно; стыдно за собственную трусость. Они даже не говорили, что у них ВИЧ, – так с чего он взял…  
Потом заразились несколько его друзей. И ничего ужасного не случилось; ВИЧ – уже не приговор, говорили им врачи. Надо просто следить за своим здоровьем и пить лекарства. У многих людей в мире хронические болезни. Эта – одна из них.  
Да, Энтони знал, что лекарства действуют не на всех. Не всегда. Что многие по-прежнему умирают.  
И всё же из его друзей пока что не умер никто. Все они вполне хорошо себя чувствовали – и, более того, в один голос твердили, что после того, как пришли положительные результаты анализов, им стало легче. Самое страшное уже случилось, больше бояться нечего. Теперь остаётся просто с этим жить – как получится и сколько получится.  
И пока что у них получалось очень даже неплохо.  
Если человек слишком сильно чего-то боится…  
Со временем Энтони начал ловить себя на мысли – пусть это уже случится. Пусть случится и с ним. Он наконец окажется по другую сторону незримой стеклянной стены, разделяющей ВИЧ-положительных и ВИЧ-отрицательных людей, погрузится в тьму, которая вглядывалась в него слишком долго, и бояться будет больше нечего. Просто пить лекарства, просто жить.  
Потом он прочитал книгу профессора Бена Брукнера.  
Потом начал ходить на его лекции, познакомился с ним лично.  
А потом понял: да, он хочет заразиться, и заразиться от Бена. Это лучший человек, которого он знает; его идеал писателя, преподавателя… гея.  
ВИЧ-положительного гея.  
Разумеется, Энтони не рассчитывал на продолжительный роман. Он знал, что профессор Брукнер несвободен, – и понимал, что если такой человек, как Бен, живёт с постоянным партнёром, значит, своего партнёра он искренне любит. Иначе просто не может быть.  
Но когда Бен разговаривал с Энтони, в его взгляде мелькало то, что нельзя было назвать иначе как влечением. Да, разумеется, Бен был способен это подавить; да, возможно, он сам не отдавал себе в этом отчёта…  
И всё же Энтони казалось, что шанс у него есть. Чёрт побери, шанс был – и, возможно, не скажи он Бену прямо… додумайся хотя бы до того, чтобы надеть ему проколотый презерватив…  
Нет. Нет. Бен заслуживал честности. Заслуживал прямоты. И Энтони сказал честно… ему казалось, что Бен поймёт.  
Бен не понял. Попытался отговорить; попытался защитить.  
В тот момент Энтони остро пожалел, что Бен оказался чересчур уж идеальным. Находились ведь среди ВИЧ-положительных те, кто готов был поделиться своим статусом, помочь перестать бояться, – так почему Бен не оказался одним из них?!  
Что ж. Жаль, что это был не Бен, – но раз это был не он, значит, будет кто-то другой. Когда в тот злополучный вечер Бен надел куртку и ушёл, Энтони ощутил прилив злости и подумал – даже Бен не сможет сказать, что повлиял на его решение. Он останется для Энтони идеалом, любимым писателем и профессором – но мысль о том, чтобы стать ВИЧ-положительным, зрела у Энтони слишком долго, и он был слишком твёрд в своём намерении.  
Но всё же жаль, что подарок он получит не от Бена. Чертовски жаль.  
После ухода Бена Энтони выждал от силы пятнадцать минут – и отправился на вечеринку-обращение, куда его звали уже давно.  
Он хотел по-другому. Хотел с Беном, наедине, после бокала вина. Ласково, медленно, нежно. Так, чтобы приятно было вспоминать всю жизнь… сколько бы её в итоге ни осталось.  
Когда тебя трахает без презервативов больше дюжины незнакомых парней, это совсем не то. Жмурясь и кусая губы, пока в него вбивались снова и снова, Энтони думал, что вряд ли ему захочется это вспоминать.  
Неважно. Должно получиться. Должно.  
Лишь бы получилось… он не хочет, чтобы эта ночь была зря… не хочет, чтобы Бен мог потом говорить, что избавил его от опасности…  
Энтони рассказал Бену про вечеринку, когда тот пришёл к нему в библиотеку за книгами. И, несмотря на всё восхищение этим человеком, которое продолжал испытывать, невольно почувствовал лёгкое злорадство, когда в глазах Бена промелькнула боль.  
Вот. Пусть жалеет. Пусть жалеет, что отказался, и понимает, что это всё равно ничего не изменило – не считая того, что Энтони пришлось переспать с мужчинами, которые были ему далеко не так приятны.  
Если не получилось, он пойдёт на вечеринку снова. Он добьётся своего; добьётся того, чтобы перестать бояться. Добьётся того, чтобы оставить последнее слово за собой, а не за Беном – человеком, которого по-прежнему боготворил, но который ему отказал.  
Но пусть лучше второго раза не понадобится. Всё же он предпочитает… по-другому. Не так, как на этой вечеринке.  
Через две недели Энтони узнал результаты анализов – и понял, что второго раза не понадобится.  
Бен, придя сдавать книги, старательно избегал встречаться взглядом, и Энтони не стал с ним об этом заговаривать. В конце концов, они оба с самого начала понимали, что вероятность заражения была слишком высока.  
И в конце концов, после того, что было, Бен всё равно не станет с ним спать. Даже несмотря на то, что теперь может не бояться заразить.  
Энтони прислушивается к своим ощущениям и думает – чувствует ли он то облегчение, которого ждал, о котором ему говорили друзья? Чувствует ли раскрепощённость?  
Да. Да… пожалуй.  
Теперь он с тьмой на «ты». Она больше не пугает, вглядываясь в него и поджидая.  
И всё же… всё же он не может сказать, что страх окончательно исчез.  
Но неважно. Всё уже сделано.  
«Энтони, вы понятия не имеете, чего хотите, – сказал ему Бен. – Никакая книга, никакая лекция не дадут полного понимания».  
Что ж, теперь он всё понимает, верно? А что не понимает, поймёт вскоре.  
Энтони смотрит вслед удаляющейся широкой спине Бена Брукнера и незаметно вздыхает.  
Сейчас ему жаль только одного – что он заразился не от Бена.


End file.
